


Downfall

by LordOfTheBeans



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka goes to Utapau, Obi-Wan goes to Mandalore, i can't for the life of me write obi-wan as a good character lmaoo, updates whenever the hell i feel like it, working on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheBeans/pseuds/LordOfTheBeans
Summary: Ahsoka Tano goes to Utapau and Obi-Wan Kenobi goes to Mandalore instead. But things don't exactly play out as they had anticipated
Comments: 21
Kudos: 74





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of my first fic (at least the first I've posted anyways). It's defenitely not perfect, and I would appreciate constructive criticism in the comments so I can make the rest of this fic better.
> 
> I was thinking of posting every week/every other week, but I'll probably change that as time goes on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ahsoka tapped her foot against the hull of the Mandos’ transport ship as it glided through the open docking bay doors of the hangar, tightening her grip on the overhead bar. Her sensitive montrals swam with the unbalanced feeling they always got when she passed suddenly from zero gravity to a pressurized zone inside a ship, a feeling similar to falling after a high jump. Ahsoka shook her head, trying to clear the sensation. She would need her wits about her. Instinctively, her hand went to her new belt, feeling for the hilt of her shoto saber, but as usual, there was nothing there. There hadn’t been for months, but old habits die hard.

It was dim in the ship’s interior, the reddish auxiliary landing lights shining on Bo Katan’s helmet, which she held under her arm as she, too, stood from her seat in preparation for landing. Bo, however, wasn’t fidgeting. She was checking her blasters and coms methodically and deliberately as the landing gear set down.

Bo shot Ahsoka a crooked smile, eyeing her up and down. “Nervous, young one?”

Ahsoka crossed her arms, tipped her montrals at Bo, and smiled back cheekily. “Not at all, Lady Bo.”

In truth, Ahsoka hadn’t been this anxious since she got off that transport on Christophis three years ago, when she had emerged into the forrest of blinding sun, glittering crystalline towers, and the rumble of blaster and cannon fire. She had not known what her reception would be then, and although she had a better idea now of who she would find on the other side of the hangar, it did little to lessen her anxiety. If anything, it increased it.

It had been a long time since Ahsoka had seen her master in person.

The transport’s rear door opened and the departure ramp slid to the ground with a hiss, flooding the cargo bay with light from the hangar. The red auxiliary lights went off and the blinding white mains came on. Ahsoka hardly noticed. Attempting to breathe in a familiar meditative cadence and failing as her heart thumped sickeningly, Ahsoka stepped onto the ramp and walked forward, forcing her legs to move, one step after another.

The scene was so familiar, for a moment Ahsoka almost forgot anything had changed. R2-D2 rolled slowly forward, beeping happily in binary, pausing before Ahsoka as if he wanted to be pet like a tooka kitten. Clones moved purposefully around the hangar, tending to ships and supplies, although at a glance Ahsoka didn’t recognize anyone from the 501st. And a few yards beyond stood Obi-Wan, and beside him, Anakin.

Ahsoka ducked her head and let her lekku hide her face, wrestling with her mental and emotional shields, trying to hold herself together, and put a hand on R2’s rounded top. He had a few new dents since the last time Ahsoka had seen him. She smiled, a genuine, broad smile. “Hey, little buddy,” she whispered to him. R2 chirruped happily in reply, his servos whirring, and turned away to trundle towards the two Jedi making their way to Ahsoka.

Even before Ahsoka reached out to them through the Force, she could tell something had happened to them, maybe a lot of somethings. Obi-Wan’s face was even more lined and tired than usual, and streaks of grey were starting to shoot from his temples. His expression was as guarded as his presence in the Force as he met Ahsoka’s gaze and nodded in a fatherly, detached manner. Despite herself, Ahsoka glowered at him, ice stealing into her veins. She wasn’t a Jedi anymore, after all. No one could tell her she couldn’t be angry. Ahsoka made sure to lower her emotional shields for a heartbeat, practically hurling her fury at Obi-Wan. She was rewarded with a wince, and Obi-Wan’s attention flickered elsewhere. Some emotion or thought dashed across his face, too quick for Ahsoka to decipher what it was. Guiltily, Ahsoka turned away.

Anakin all but ran to Ahsoka, seemingly oblivious to his master’s discomfort. A wide grin split his face. He had done something ridiculous to his hair, and Ahsoka had to hold back a laugh and make a mental note to tell Padmé to make him cut it later. Anakin’s Force presence, bright as always, shone like both Tatooine’s suns had lit it up from within. His joy was a palpable thing, eager and pleased.

“Ahsoka!” Anakin cried, reaching out his arms to wrap Ahsoka in what she was sure was going to be a bone-crushing hug. Ahsoka smiled so hard she thought her face might split in two and reached out her arms to Anakin when someone stepped between the master and apprentice.  
Ahsoka found herself looking at the back of Bo’s very straight, very red hair as the Mando faced off with Anakin. “You abandoned her, Jedi. She has new family now, one that doesn't involve traitors.”

Ahsoka grimaced. She wasn't exactly sure she counted as a part of the Mandolorians' complicated family network yet, and Bo's protectiveness was starting to baffle her. They had only met once before on Carlac, but Bo was acting like she was Ahsoka's very paranoid, suspicious aunt.

Ahsoka put a hand on Bo’s pauldron, stifling a smile at the comically astonished look on Anakin’s face. “It’s all right, Bo. It’s not like that. Anakin’s a good friend of mine, from before.”

Bo Katan shot a searching look at Ahsoka over her shoulder, then brushed her hand away and said, “We should be going. We have much to discuss.” She stalked away, hands on her blasters, with a wicked glare at Obi-Wan, who looked like he just wanted a cup of caf or tea and a nice nap.

Ahsoka met Anakin’s eye. “I’m sorry, but she’s right. We need to get a move on.”

“But we have so much to catch up--”

“We can catch up later, once this is all over. I promise.”

The pair collected Obi-Wan as they followed Bo out of the hangar. She led the way confidently down the cruiser’s wide hallways, despite not knowing where exactly they were headed. Something warm and fuzzy blossomed in Ahsoka’s stomach, walking between her former master and grandmaster. She felt foolish for ever being nervous about their reunion. If anything, the two of them seemed more apprehensive about it than she had been. Obi-Wan was never anxious, but whatever he was giving off now was a good imitation of it.

Obi-Wan smiled carefully at Ahsoka as they walked and said, “It’s good to see you. How have you been faring these last few months?”

“As well as can be expected, Master Kenobi.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Anakin was worried about you. Lady Bo Katan, this is it.”

The doors of the debriefing room slid open automatically. Masters Windu and Yoda’s holograms were already projecting on the holotable, as if they had been waiting for them. Ahsoka caught Master Windu’s usually indifferent eye and was surprised to find his expression warm.

“Welcome, Citizen Tano,” Master Windu said. “I believe you and Lady Bo Katan Kryze have some intel for us on the whereabouts of the notorious Sith Lord Maul?”

“We do,” said Bo, pulling a holochip from her belt and inserting it in the holotable. A map of a Mandolorian domed city appeared in the empty space not occupied by the Jedi masters. “We know he’s in Sundari, a city controlled exclusively by the Shadow Collective, Maul’s underlings. Before now, we’ve been unable to capture him. He has been elusive, slipping through our fingers. But this time, I think that with the help of the Jedi and your forces, we might be able to apprehend him and stop him.”

Master Yoda stroked his chin. “Hmm. Troubling, this is. A dangerous threat, Maul is, and yet caution, we must use, in these proceedings. Many lives, at stake there are.”

Bo shook her head. “Those who have not fled Sundari have joined Death Watch. There are few civilians left.”

Windu crossed his arms. “What Master Yoda means is that in order to assist you, we would have to pull forces from elsewhere, and at the moment, that could be potentially disastrous. Count Dooku’s agents are attempting to lay siege to Coruscant and all within it. If Coruscant falls, so does the Republic’s order.”

Bo growled. “You might speak of order, but if Maul goes unchecked, he will destroy Mandalore! He is terrorizing our people.” She glanced pointedly at Obi-Wan. “Since the death of the Duchess Satine, there has been little true order on Mandalore. If we are to remain as we are, we must reestablish this order.”

“And yet I assume to do this you intend to lay siege to all of Sundari, blocking off all chance of escape?” asked Master Windu.

Bo Katan lowered her head. “Yes, that is exactly what I propose.”

“Hmmm,” said Master Yoda. “A difficult decision, this is. To save one system, or another. Skywalker, Kenobi. Your battalions, either of them are available? Require your numbers, at the moment we do not, but one battalion on stand-by here, we will need.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “My men have no assignment at the moment, master, but are you sure this is wise? After all, I have a rocky history with both Maul and Mandalore.”

Windu raised an eyebrow. “Are you confident in your capability to capture or eliminate Maul? If not, we could easily send Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan hesitated. “Yes, I am confident, but--”

“Then I’m sure this will all be over quickly, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan gave a short bow. “As you wish, Master Windu.”

Ahsoka frowned, crossing her arms. “Masters, shouldn’t I be the one dispatched to Mandalore? After all, it was Lady Bo and I who brought this to light.”

Windu frowned. “Citizen Tano, while I respect your skill and courage, you are not a part of the Jedi Order anymore. Regretfully, you are not within our ability to command, and are not privy to the details of sensitive missions such as this. I am sure we can find elsewhere for you to be useful.”

Stung, Ahsoka stepped back from the holotable, dipping her head curtly. Bo looked ready to spit fire. Ahsoka wondered what might have happened between Bo and any Jedi of the past.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “I’m still not sure this is a wise decision. I fear my connections to Mandalore might cloud my judgement.”

Bo’s hands clamped down on the edge of the holotable. “Your connection? I thought she meant something to you, once, but now I’m not sure you’ve ever felt anything in your life.”

Obi-Wan’s face flickered with something Ahsoka had never seen there before, a mix of deep sadness and something akin to remorse, dark and swirling. Masters Windu and Yoda watched him carefully, something predatory in their eyes. “She did,” said Obi-Wan carefully, avoiding the gaze of the two Jedi masters. “And I would like to do anything in my power to preserve her memory and the legacy of peace she hoped to leave.”

Bo grinned viciously. “So you accept?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“If settled, this is, discuss the situation with General Grievous and Utapau, we must,” said Yoda, “and plans for troops, we must finalize. Reconvene to discuss Dooku with you, Skywalker, we will.” Windu and Yoda cut out of the holotable, presumably to rejoin a council discussion.

Ahsoka glanced at Anakin. He had been oddly quiet throughout all of this, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. If Ahsoka didn’t know better, she might think he was sleeping. He certainly looked like he could use some rest, dark circles digging into the hollows under his eyes.

“Anakin?” Ahsoka whispered to him.

“What’s up?” Anakin asked, opening one eye to look at her.

“Were you asleep that whole time?”

Anakin grinned. “You know me, Ahsoka. Sleep is for the weak, right?”

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose, recalling countless cups of dark caf with so little water added to the powder mix that it was like drinking pure energy. “You must be pretty weak, then. You look beat.”

Anakin ran a hand over his face. His presence in the force bustled with pride and anticipation. The conversation between Bo and Obi-Wan at the holotable had turned to logistics. “I have some news for you, when this is all over. We’ll head over to Dex’s, and you can tell me what you’ve been doing with yourself, and I’ll tell you all about my… secret.”

Ahsoka smirked. “Ooh, a secret? It’s a deal then, but you have to tell me what it is before I tell you anything.”

Anakin smiled tiredly at Ahsoka and turned his attention back to the holotable. 

“We’ll need to cut off all exits from the city,” Bo said. “He’s escaped before through almost any hole he can find, the slimy worm, and he isn’t afraid of fighting his way out, either.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “My men can handle it. We need to move in quickly, before Maul realizes he’s being penned in. Then I will take my best men into the city and find him. I won’t kill him this time, he doesn’t seem to stay dead for long. I will require need some sort of Force-proof transport waiting when I capture him.”

Bo nodded. “That can be arranged, Kenobi.”

The holotable beeped to indicate an incoming call, and Master Yoda’s small figure swam up from the holotable. “Skywalker. An urgent mission, for you we have. Kidnapped by Dooku, Chancellor Palpatine has been. Rescue him, you must. Immediately, you must leave.”

Anakin stood up straight, a wild, panicked look in his eye. His glowing presence in the Force turned sickly and sluggish. Obi-Wan shot him a look as Anakin lurched towards the holotable. “Is he safe? Where is he? I’ll get my men and leave right away.”

“On Dooku’s personal cruiser, the chancellor is. Go alone, you will. Cautious, you must be, in your proceedings, Skywalker. In your skills, we have faith. Send to you more information on your way, we will.”

Anakin nodded and ran from the room. Then he swung back around the door and called to Ahsoka, “Look in my locker before you go anywhere, there’s something there for you.” Then he sped off down the hall.

Obi-Wan stepped back from the holotable and caught Bo’s eye. “We should be going, Lady Bo Katan. I’ll com Commander Cody on the way and have him prepare the men and gunships.”

Bo nodded and the two left the debriefing room. Ahsoka made to follow them, but Yoda called after her, “Stay, for a moment, would you, Ahsoka?”

Master Windu appeared beside Yoda. He fixed Ahsoka with his trademark neutral look and said, “I believe we might have a job for you after all. There are rumors of a droid occupation on Utapau, and we would be grateful if you would confirm or discount these rumors for us as the case may be.”

Ahsoka raised her chin and let herself smile crookedly. “I thought I wasn’t part of the Order anymore, Master Windu, and not yours to command. I am only a citizen, after all.”

Yoda chuckled to himself while Windu frowned. “I am asking you as a highly capable citizen to visit a Republic planet to confirm a rumor. If you like, I am asking you a favor.”

Ahsoka nodded, still smiling. “Then I accept, but you owe me one, master.”

Yoda chortled. “A point, she has, mmm?”


	2. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this almost right after I finished Chapter One, so I decided I might as well put it out there if it was already done. (I know I said I would post about once a week, that's still the plan, this is just an outlier I guess.) 
> 
> I'm not sure I'm 100% pleased with how this turned out, but there are some good parts if I don't say so myself. 
> 
> As I said before, constructive criticism is more than welcome, let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mandalore, General Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face, glad Cody couldn’t see his expression over the com. “That’s right, Cody. Mandalore.” Force, he was getting far too old for this nonsense. 

“I-- How many of our men are we taking, sir?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “All of the 212th. We need to prepare at least twenty gunships, you would know better than I exactly how many. I am sending you the briefing summary now.”

Bo Katan was silent by his side as Obi-Wan walked down the hall of the cruiser, watching him with a guarded expression. She looked so much like Satine when she did that; it was unnerving. After a moment, Cody’s voice rang out from the com. “Sir, we’ll need twenty-five gunships in total for the entire battalion, assuming we aren’t transporting any other Mandolorians with us, and suitable hyperspace vehicles to carry them to Mandalore.”

Obi-Wan gave Bo Katan a questioning look, and she shrugged. “I have four here with me, I had planned to rendezvous with the others when we arrived.”

Obi-Wan opened his side of the com channel again. “No, Cody, just us and four Mandalorians, but they should fit in one of the gunships, correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. See if you can rustle up a few jetpacks, we’ll need them if we're to combat Death Watch effectively. And ask the ship’s admiral if they would oblige to carry us into Mandalore’s outer atmosphere, we should be able to leave from there for Sundari. I’ll see you in half an hour. Will you be ready by then?”

“We should be ready in less than that sir, if the admiral gives us the okay and we can get the equipment together.”

“Good man, Cody. We’ll meet you in Hangar 2-B.”

Obi-Wan turned off his com and fell back into step beside Bo Katan. He could feel her through the Force, a riot of resentment and grief that didn’t settle neatly, instead eating holes into the space around it like acid. If Bo Katan had been Force-sensitive, Obi-Wan would have called her a Dark-Sider. 

Obi-Wan forced himself to push his mental shields just a little bit higher to block her out, and tried to quiet his mind and find his center as they walked. Bo Katan said nothing, except to com the second-in-command of the Nite Owls, Ursa Wren, to tell her that they would be leaving soon. By the time they had reached the hangar, Obi-Wan felt a little better, his shields fixed as tightly as he could manage.

The transports were prepped and waiting, their auxillary engines humming. Cody was waiting for them. He gave a smart salute and handed Obi-Wan a datapad with the troops’ info on it. “We should be dropping out of hyperspace near one of Mandalore’s moons any moment now, sir.”

Bo gave the ships an appraising look. “Your men are efficient,” she said, breezing past Cody and Obi-Wan to the nearest open transport and climbing inside among the troopers, who leaned away from her jetpack, blasters, and fearsome glare. “I had my doubts about your clone soldiers, but efficiency and speed will come in handy in Sundari.” The gunship’s doors sealed shut. Obi-Wan sighed. At least he wasn’t going to have to ride all the way to Mandalore with her.

Cody blinked. “This is going to be interesting.”

Apprehensively, Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. “It certainly will be.”

****

Ahsoka made her way down to the lower levels of the cruiser, to where the clones’ barracks were. She had yet to encounter anyone from the 501st, but she expected to run across one of them any second. It was an odd feeling, walking down familiar halls as a person who wasn’t so familiar anymore. She had changed a lot in the last few months. She hardly recognized herself anymore. 

Although the barracks were technically strictly for the clones, many officers and Jedi were allowed to keep a storage locker on the cruisers, or else borrow one while they were onboard. Anakin usually borrowed one-- he was never on one cruiser for long enough to warrant a permanent locker-- but he almost always took a locker with the ID 8108, the same number as his clearance code, which Ahsoka had always told him was a terrible idea. She found the locker and keyed in Anakin’s password.

As soon as she opened the locker door, Ahsoka could feel them. Her heart leapt. Frantically, she shoved her hands into the pile of robes, bits of droid parts, broken coms, and, strangely, theatre tickets, and pulled out the box at the very bottom. It sang.

Ahsoka all but threw open the box, and she couldn’t help but tear up a little as her hand ran over the hilt of her shoto, then her saber. The crystals inside called, their familiar song the last piece in the puzzle of the nostalgia sweeping over Ahsoka. She pulled the two blades out, placing the box inside the locker atop the pile of robes, and ignited them right then and there in the hall.

To her surprise, the blades were blue. “Anakin,” Ahsoka muttered, grinning. Leave it to him to ‘improve’ them while she was gone. Retracting the blades, she clipped the hilts to her belt where they belonged and picked up the box.

Inside was a slip of paper with Anakin’s rushed scrawl on it, and next to that, a small pouch. 

Ahsoka, if you’re reading this, hurry up and go to Hangar 2-A, there’s another surprise for you there, don't keep them waiting. --Anakin

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Ahsoka put the box back in Anakin’s locker. She hesitated for a moment, then picked up the pouch and opened it, shaking the contents into her palm.

A strand of silka beads coiled between her fingers, as smooth and soft as the day Ahsoka had strung them to her akul tooth headdress. Ahsoka’s smile faltered. Anakin’s message was clear enough, too clear for Ahsoka’s liking. Tamping down the tight feeling in her chest, Ahsoka stuffed the beads into the pouch and threw it into the box, slamming the locker shut.

Ahsoka took off at a run for the hangar. Maybe she had misjudged Anakin’s enthusiasm at her return. She just hoped he hadn’t done anything stupid.

****

The droids swooped around Anakin’s fighter, the muffled sound of blaster bolts roaring outside. Anakin rolled, swerving wildly to avoid a volley of incoming fire. He grinned, blowing a vulture droid following a bit too close to his heels to smithereens. R2 chirped at Anakin in annoyance, chastizing him in binary for wasting blaster charge. Anakin just laughed.

“This is where the fun begins,” he said, rolling his fighter to avoid an ion cannon blast. If he got this done quick, he’d be going back home in no time.

****

Ahsoka rounded the final corner to see Rex practically dancing by the door to the hangar. “Rex!” Ahsoka shouted, forgetting the uneasy feeling in her stomach when her eyes landed on her brother. He turned and smiled broadly, snapping to attention as Ahsoka skidded to a halt in front of him.

“Commander!” Rex said, giving a salute before giving in and throwing an arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders and hugging her. He stood back and held her at arm’s length. “You’ve grown,” he laughed.

Ahsoka grinned ruefully. “I’m not a commander anymore, Rex. You don’t have to call me that.”

Rex smiled. “You’ll always be a commander, sir. To tell you the truth, I don’t much like being one. I miss being a captain.”  


It hadn’t quite hit her until that moment, but she supposed Rex must have been promoted to commander after she left. “But you got a promotion! That’s great.”

“Only because you left, which was not so great. We all missed you. Speaking of which, you have some friends who wanted to see you.”

Rex hit the control panel, and the hangar door slid open smoothly. Ahsoka stepped inside, and her breath caught.

Rows of helmets filled the hangar, neat and organized, two hundred of her brothers formed up before Ahsoka. Torrent Company snapped to attention as she entered the room, and, for the second time that day, Ahsoka found herself drowning in nostalgia. Each of their helmets bore a hastily painted, simplified version of her facial markings, her white diamonds and brow stripes stark against an orange background. Ahsoka could only pick out a few members of the company who didn’t have their helmets newly painted, Jesse and Rex among them. She guessed Jesse had been promoted to captain to fill Rex’s shoes, then.

Rex stood proudly before his brothers, somehow looking decades older in a few heartbeats. Ahsoka reeled, trying to understand how everything and everyone could possibly be so different and yet so much the same in just the few months she had been gone. She wondered when they had painted their helmets, when every one of them had grown up. They were only thirteen standard years old, twenty-six if you counted their biological age, but they seemed ancient to Ahsoka.

“General Skywalker called to tell us you were coming just before he left,” said Rex by way of explanation. “I can’t tell you how excited we all were.”

“Rex, I… I don’t know what to say.” Ahsoka stared, picking out familiar armor designs and weapons, some of which she had even helped paint at one point or another. A prickling feeling wormed its way into Ahsoka's stomach, though, a wrong feeling.

"Rex, where's Fives?" Ahsoka asked. She had expected the ARC trooper to be in the first few rows, but she didn't see him anywhere.

Rex's face turned to stone and Ahsoka could see his eyes glaze over. "He's dead. You wouldn't have known."

Ahsoka stared. That couldn't be. Rex was kidding, of course. Ahsoka reached out with the Force, trying to find her friend, but couldn't seem to see him. It was impossible. Fives would be standing at the back, ready to pull a prank on Ahsoka, and then they would laugh and go to the mess hall with Rex and Jesse and they would have a nice chat. That's what would happen.

"I'm sorry, Rex," Ahsoka said reflexively, crossing her arms. She felt very exposed, standing in front of all of Torrent Company. Her head spun. She put her hands on her saber hilts and tried to breathe. She had a job to do now. She could mourn for her brothers later. She was sure FIves wasn't the only one missing.

Rex nodded solemnly and turned to his men. “Well, we surprised her alright, boys, but we’re still on duty. Back to your posts.”

The neat lines dissipated, clones disappearing into the hangar or going elsewhere. Ahsoka almost wished they had stayed. A crippling ache built in her chest.

Rex turned to Ahsoka, his eyes deep, dark pools. "So, Utapau, is it?"


	3. The First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finally arrives on Utapau and meets her new least-favorite mode of transportation; lizards. Obi-Wan lands on Mandalore in the middle of an aerial battle full of wonderful explosions and stuff, yay! Anakin is doing his own thing, nobody really knows what's up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people. I've pretty much ditched the idea of posting once a week, here's yet another chapter. I had a lot of fun with this one, and as always, would appreciate your thoughts in the comments. (Does anyone have tips for writing large-scale battles?? That was a time, I would appreciate some feedback on that.)
> 
> As always, enjoy!
> 
> (PS, the conversation with Ahsoka and Anakin at the end was partly inspired by a meme I saw and sadly cannot find about Ahsoka just randomly popping in whenever Anakin is doing dumbass dark side stuff and and being like, "wtf Anakin? Don't do that," and preventing him from falling to the dark side. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, please send it to me I love it with all my heart and soul and regret the day I deleted it.)

Obi-Wan blinked in the bright sun as the gunship’s blast shields slid open. The ship rocked worryingly as an anti-aircraft cloud-mine exploded below them. He tightened his grip on the overhead bar and glanced at his men, who were unhooking the oxygen meters from the sides of their helmets and preparing their blasters as the gunship flew lower. He kept his oxygen mask on a moment longer until the air was safe for him, the small meter perched on his shoulder beeping in his ear. A second mine pushed the gunship to the side. Several men teetered precariously at the edge of the deck before their brothers pulled them back.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan shouted into his wrist com over the cannon fire now blasting around them as they flew into range. “How much farther until we reach the landing platform?” Sundari’s dome was still a few klicks in the distance, they were moving too slowly.

“Too far, sir! We’re losing men fast!” As if to prove Cody’s point, the gunship beside them shuddered and screamed, a gaping hole near the cockpit opening like a maw as the ship listed and fell. The troopers inside scrambled to get out, their newly distributed jetpacks barely carrying them to safety before the ship hit the barren plains below. A few made it, but many were not so lucky. Obi-Wan watched as the downed ship spat orange flames into the sky.

“We need to get out of range, now, or else take out those guns!” Obi-Wan opened his com chanel to Bo Katan’s frequency. “Bo Katan. Can your forces within Sundari destroy the cannons?”

“Already there, Kenobi,” Bo responded, her voice crackling with interference. “But that won’t hold them for long. This is turning into a dogfight.” 

Obi-Wan reached over his shoulder and checked his jetpack, although he would hardly need it if he fell. The ship rocked again, smoke billowing onto the deck, and there was an awful crunching noise. The gunship began to shake and vibrate. It picked up speed. From the cockpit, one of the pilots shouted, “We’re going down!” The nose of the gunship took a decided dip for the hard-packed plains.

“Everybody out!” Yelled Obi-Wan. The ground rushed up to meet the gunship. 

Obi-Wan leapt with so little room to spare, he could feel the flames from the explosion. He hit the plain and rolled, smoldering debris raining around him, the tough, brittle grass cutting at his face and acrid dust billowing around him. At least they were closer to the city than he had expected. 

The few men who had made it out with their jetpacks were hovering over the crash, and one or two staggered away from the burning husk of the gunship on the ground. He waved the troopers in the air on, and they took off towards the city. Obi-Wan picked himself up, allowed himself half a second to mourn the men who had been inside the ship and hadn’t walked away, and kicked off the ground into the air. His jetpack sprang to life, carrying him higher than even a Force-jump could, the flames hot on the backs on his legs. He wished he had a kama like Rex right now, no matter how ridiculous the heavy skirts looked.

The cold wind rushed past Obi-Wan. His eyes watered, but he could pick out the distant specks of Mandos shooting from the edges of Sundari. Even from here, he could make out Death Watch’s distinctive crimson armor. 

The closer the Republic gunships got to the city, the more Death Watch Mandos rushed out to meet them, soaring as gracefully as birds, but more deadly and brutal than gundarks. They even had a few starfighters among them, which they employed with devastating results. They alighted on the tops of the few gunships still flying, throwing grenades of both the gas and explosive varieties in among the Republic troopers, forcing them into the air and then opening fire. Obi-Wan spotted several blue Nite Owls among the bloody red beskar of Death Watch, but not nearly enough to combat their overwhelming numbers.

Obi-Wan shot upwards towards the gunships. The wind screamed in his ears. He ignited his saber, and dove right into the thick of it. 

Immediately Obi-Wan could tell he was in a bit over his head. Attacks came from all angles, and he found himself spinning and hacking his way through Death Watch troopers. He could barely keep ahead of the blaster fire zipping past him, let alone fend off the Mandalorians assaulting him from every direction. Obi-Wan could feel his heart claw its way into his throat. There were too many of them.

Obi-Wan spun upwards and landed on the roof of one of the Republic gunships, deflecting blaster bolts. One grazed him, and Obi-Wan swore, a bright stripe of pain cutting across his arm, his sleeve sizzling. A Mando came up behind Obi-Wan and grabbed him while he was distracted. The two grappled, teetering on the edge of the gunship. The wind whipped fiercely. Obi-Wan drove his elbow into a gap in the Mando’s armor and managed to throw them off. He slashed their jetpack and used the Force to shove them off the gunship. They fell, screaming curses in Mando’a.

They were getting very near the landing platforms on the outside of Sundari. Obi-Wan needed to get down there as fast as he could. He had to use all his Force-precognition skills to plot a course to the ground, but he thought he had a good idea of a route in mind. Taking a deep breath, he leapt from the nose of the Republic gunship. He handed cat-like on the back of a Death Watch trooper, slashing through their jetpack, and leapt again, pushing off with the Force to propel himself unnaturally far. He had misjudged his next jump and awkwardly grabbed hold of a Mando’s ankle, cursing as their jetpack burned his fingers. Obi-Wan slashed upwards at their jetpack and promptly let go, falling onto one of the Death Watch starfighters. He drove his saber deep into the bowels of the ship, hoping he cut something important.

Obi-Wan Force-jumped again as the ship began to fall, pushing himself through the air to land on the platform’s unforgiving surface. He rolled and came up running, deflecting the blaster bolts of the Mandos on the platform. As more clone troopers and the few remaining gunships landed around Obi-Wan, the Mandos on the ground began to retreat, pulling back into the labyrinth of alleys and streets that made up Sundari.

Bo Katan landed gracefully beside Obi-Wan, firing a few deadly accurate shots at the retreating Death Watch troopers. She gave Obi-Wan a look, gesturing to the Mandos lying dead or wounded on the platform. “Where was all this skill the first time you were here?”

Obi-Wan winced internally. “Lady Bo Katan, you truly have my sympathy, but we need to set our differences aside if this is to succeed in this endeavour. We can discuss this in depth later.”

Bo scoffed. “Typical Jedi. You probably didn’t even cry for her.” Bo stormed away across the platform to where her Nite Owls were waiting for her. Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not the time for this. He was very tired of people, specifically hot-headed, idiotic young people. Between Anakin and now Bo Katan, he had his work cut out for him.

Cody came up beside Obi-Wan, Gearshift and Peel following him. “General, we need to start covering ground. I’ve dispatched Foxtrot Company and Ghost Company to form a perimeter as per your briefing suggested, should we start in on anything else?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then said, “Yes. We should send out a reconnaissance team to see what we can find before we go in. See if Ghost Company can spare a few men.”

Cody nodded at Peel, who sped off, presumably to find Ghost Company. 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, trying to re-center himself before deciding on his next move. “Once Foxtrot and Ghost Companies have set up that perimeter, we will need to move in immediately. Round up twenty troopers, no one shiny. We need this to go as smoothly as possible.” Obi-Wan glanced at Bo Katan, who pointedly had her back turned to them.

“She seems not to like you much,” said Cody, following Obi-Wan’s gaze.

Obi-Wan sighed. “She blames me for the death of her sister, Duchess Satine.” Half to himself, Obi-Wan said, “She isn’t wrong.”

“Sir?”

“Nothing, Cody. Let’s get moving.”

****

“R7, drop us out of hyperspace, we’re close enough,” said Ahsoka, pulling up her planet-side navigation system as the droid in the nose of her ARC-issue starfighter cut the power to the hyperspace ring. Ahsoka could feel the pressure building in her montrals, and the ship slowed, the hypnotic lights of hyperspace dimming and fading to be replaced by a view of a reddish-green, dusty planet. Utapau, presumably. It seemed like the council had given her coordinates for a big city, but even as they dropped the hyperspace ring in orbit and started in through the atmosphere, Ahsoka could see no large buildings on the tawny, pitted surface of the planet. She checked the navigation system again, then glanced up as they dipped down to skim over the planet’s surface. Up ahead was a gaping hole in the ground, about sixty meters wide, the edges crumbling inwards. Confirming her suspicions with the navi, Ahsoka shrugged. She guessed they’d be going underground, then.

“We’re going in there, R7,” Ahsoka said, cutting off the engines and booting up the thrusters to make their descent a little more graceful. R7 beeped nervously.

Ahsoka frowned. “It’s alright, we’re only going to be down there for a little while, and you’re going to stay with the ship.” At least, that was what she hoped would happen. R7 whistled uneasily.

The starfighter reached the edge of the pit and began its descent. Outside, Ahsoka could see that the walls of the pit were a snarl of paths, tunnels, and platforms bustling with long-limbed Pau’ans and a few squat Amani. The deeper they fell below the planet’s surface, the cooler it seemed to be outside, the blistering sun fading into the tranquill shadows. Far below, deep pools of water gleamed, foreign and mysterious. Ahsoka saw something jump out of one of the larger pools with a splash.

Spying an open platform, Ahsoka banked her fighter and landed. As soon as she popped open the cockpit and stood, she could feel the humidity in the air, oppressive and heavy. Sweat began to trickle down her face almost immediately, making her lekku uncomfortably sticky. She suddenly wasn’t so grateful for her new, reinforced Mandalorian tunic.

A small delegation of Pau’ans made their way across the platform to Ahsoka. The tallest and most richly dressed of the group, who Ahsoka took to be their leader, drew himself up. His red robe made a fan around his cylindrical head. 

“Greetings, young Jedi,” said the tall Pau’an in a strangely clipped voice. “ I am Tion Medon, Port Administrator of Pau City. What is your business here?”

“Administrator Medon, I have been sent by the Jedi Council to investigate rumors of a droid occupation on Utapau. Would you know anything about that?”

Medon sniffed. “We are a peaceful people. We do not want Jedi meddling in our affairs. We will grant you whatever you need to continue on your way, but we will not harbor you here.” He shot her a meaningful look.

Ahsoka blinked. That certainly settled their stance on her presence. She took a deep breath and tried to imagine what Obi-Wan, always the better negotiator, would do in this situation. She certainly couldn’t leave without finding out the truth, but at the same time, she couldn’t stay if the Pau’ans kicked her out.  
Trying to find more clues, Ahsoka reached out with the Force, and was surprised that when her presence bumped up against Medon’s, and she sensed not animosity, but rather urgency. He needed to tell her something. She cast her senses out farther, and sensed anxiety and worry flooding the tunnels and warrens of the city. These people were afraid.

Suddenly acutely aware that she stood in the open on the platform, an easy target, Ahsoka said, “Very well, Administrator. If I could refuel my fighter and perhaps have some refreshment, I’ll be on my way.”

The Pau’an’s relief was palpable. “Of course, young Jedi. Your ship and astromech will be well cared for. This way, if you would.”

The delegation of Pau’ans faded into the shadows of the hollow behind the platform, disappearing like wraiths into the gloom. Ahsoka followed, a hand on each of her sabers. Once they were hidden deep in the cool shadows, Medon put a long-fingered hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder and said quietly, “I am glad you have come, young Jedi. We are indeed under a droid occupation. They have been watching our every move, and we have not been able to call for help. We are a peaceful people, and have not many warriors.”

Ahsoka thought quickly. “Is there anywhere I could see the droids but avoid detection? I admit, I’m not familiar with your planet, much less Pau City.”

“We will supply you with transportation; they know the paths better than even we.”

Ahsoka put a hand on her hip and bowed her head. “Thank you. And, Administrator Medon, if your people have warriors, now would be the time. Hopefully, I can have backup here soon, and while we will do our best not to disturb the balance of this place, we can make no guarantees.”

Medon nodded. “I understand. This way.”

The Pau’ans went deeper into the gloom, and Ahsoka followed. She was led through a maze of tunnels and burrows until they reached a large, open cavern lit by torches. Several giant varactyl lizards chirped happily at the arrival of their masters, putting massive clawed feet on the fences of their enclosures. Their voices thundered in the cavern, making Ahsoka’s montrals ache. Ahsoka walked carefully, wary of the lizards’ formidable teeth and the powerful tails that they swept across the floor when they moved. She had little doubt that if they wanted, the stoutly-built varactyls could break their fences easily

Medon approached a pen housing a beautiful green lizard whose front leg alone was as tall as the towering Pau’ans. “This is Boga,” he said. “She is brave and cunning. She will carry you far.”

Ahsoka eyed the varactyl and blanched. “You don’t have a speeder I could use?”

“You would get lost. Besides, Boga is loyal to a fault and stealthier than any speeder.”

As if to prove Medon’s point, Boga chirped, a sound like a cruiser’s engines firing. Ahsoka winced. “If you insist, Administrator.”

Medon made a rasping sound Ahsoka took for laughter. “Oh, I do insist.”

****

Anakin lunged, his saber’s blade clashing with Dooku’s. The crackling of energy filled the air, mingling with the sound of the battle raging outside. Dooku laughed and spun away, raising his blade. Anakin barely had time to parry Dooku’s strike before the master duelist lashed out again. Anakin spun out of the way and brought his blade around in a devastating attack. Dooku blocked, and Anakin took the offensive.

The pair whirled across the floor, Anakin matching Dooku step for step. Anakin hardly had time to think, only to act, but he could tell he was pushing Dooku just as hard as Dooku was pushing him. The older man’s face grew angry and bitter. They locked blades and leaned towards each other. Dooku’s eyes gleamed in the light from his saber and he snarled, his elegant facade dropping for a heartbeat.

Anakin saw the opening he had been looking for. He smiled leisurely and disengaged his saber from Dooku’s. Expertly, he continued the motion downwards into Dooku’s his wrists, effectively relieving him of his hands. Dooku gasped and fell to his knees, staring in horror at the stumps of his arms. His hands hit the floor with a slap.

Unable to help himself, Anakin smirked. “Tragic. Truly cannot relate.”

Anakin called Dooku’s curved saber to his hand and crossed the red blade with his own on either side of Dooku’s head. He wanted to shout with joy. Victory was sweet, especially after so long spent chasing it.

“Good, Anakin, good,” said Chancellor Palpatine from where he watched, bound to a chair in the middle of the room. “Kill him. Kill him now.”

Anakin almost did it in the heat of the moment, but he hesitated. Dooku stared at him with wide eyes. “I shouldn’t,” said Anakin. “It’s not the Jedi way.”

Palpatine snarled, “Do it!”

The tension in the room was so thick, Anakin could have cut it with a lightsaber. His mind raced. He readied the sabers. Dooku gaped at him.

Anakin’s com buzzed.

He glanced down at his arm, then apologetically at Palpatine. “It’s Ahsoka, I have to answer this.”

Palpatine stared, then frowned. “Anakin, this is not the moment. You may talk to your former student later. Time is of the essence.”

But Anakin had already answered the com. “Hey, Ahsoka,” Anakin said.

“Hey, Anakin. Are you busy?”

Anakin glanced down at Dooku, who looked ready to faint. “A bit.”

“I can call back later.”

Anakin almost shouted. “No, no, it’s okay. I’m not too busy for you.” Palpatine sighed exasperatedly and tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair. Dooku cradled the stumps of his wrists to his chest and looked like he was going to be sick. “I just captured Count Dooku.”

“That’s great, Anakin! When’re you going back?”

“Now, actually, assuming I can find some binders for Dooku.”

Palpatine hissed, “Just kill him, you idiot.”

“One moment, Chancellor. So, Snips, what’s up?”

“Was that the chancellor? Did he tell you to kill Dooku?”

“Well, yes, but--”

“You’d better not kriffing do that, Anakin. What the hell is going on in there?”

“I-- uh, Ahsoka, I-- you’re right. Sorry, I don’t know what-- nevermind. What can I do for you?”

“I need the Jedi council’s new com chanel, I didn’t have a chance to get it before I left for Utapau.”

“Utapau? Ahsoka, what’s going on?”

“The council wants me to investigate some clankers here. But that’s beside the point. What bantha poodoo have you gotten yourself into?”

“I-- it’s nothing. I’m sending you the code now. Gotta go, a bit busy.”

“Anakin, wait, no--”

Anakin turned off his com and turned back to Dooku. “Ahsoka’s right. I can’t kill you, not yet, at least.” He glanced at the chancellor, then back at Dooku. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.”

Dooku keeled over as soon as Anakin had taken the sabers away from his neck and lay still on the floor. Anakin dashed over to the chancellor and deactivated his binders. 

Palpatine stood and said, “Anakin, you are being very foolish, get yourself together and kill Dooku. He is too much of a threat alive and he is slowing us down.”

“Don’t worry, Chancellor, I have a plan,” said Anakin, pulling the deactivated binders from the arms of the chair and clipping them together. He dashed back over to 

Dooku and clamped the binders around Dooku’s upper arms so they wouldn’t slip down over his wrists.

“There!” said Anakin cheerfully.

“I detest you, Skywalker,” Dooku groaned from the floor.

Anakin smirked. “Chancellor, help me with him. We need to get down to the hangar and steal a ship. There isn’t enough room in my starfighter for the three of us.”

Palpatine sighed. “Fine, Anakin. That’s just fine.”

The cruiser rocked with the force from an explosion nearby. Anakin hauled Dooku to his feet and glanced at the chancellor. “We need to go.”


	4. The Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Watch turns out to be more ingenious than Obi-Wan and the clones thought they could be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul is here! (Finally). This chapter was really fun to write, it's shorter than some of the other ones but it's one of my favorites. A lot happens and there's some evil scheming. As always, comment! Tell me what you think.
> 
> We should be getting back to Ahsoka in the next few days, stay tuned for that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maul cracked open an eye at the sound of his apartment door opening and a dull presence hovering nearby. “Oh, do come in,” he said, unfolding his legs and standing. His joints creaked. He would need to do some maintenance on his prosthetics soon. He had neglected certain necessities as of late. He strode from his sleeping chamber out into his common room. Saxon stood in the doorway, waiting, the light from the hall spilling into the dark apartment.

Irritated at having been interrupted from his meditative reverie, Maul snapped, “Well? How far into the city have they penetrated?”

Saxon looked startled. “My lord, I was unaware that you knew of their arrival--”

“Of course I knew. How could I not smell Kenobi’s stench a parsec away?”

“I am sorry, my lord, I--”

“Answer my question, Saxon, or I am sure your colleague Kast would be more than happy to replace you.”

“Apologies. They have landed and are setting up a perimeter around the city, presumably to prevent your escape. They still have a large number of their forces gathered at their landing site. Kenobi and the Kryze girl, Bo Katan, have not left yet but are preparing to as we speak. The Nite Owls have not changed their positions. They continue to pester our forces.”

Maul turned away to face the window looking out over the city. Small orange bursts of explosions lit the skyline. “You have surprised me, Saxon. Are your men in position?”

“Yes. Kast is entering the lower city now. With any luck, we can draw Kenobi and his clones down there and light the place up, as you requested.”

“You have neglected to mention Skywalker. I assume he has not come.”

“No, my lord. He is not here.”

Maul’s twin hearts stilled in his chest. His mouth twitched. He had known Skywalker had not come the second he had sensed Kenobi and Kenobi only, no supernova in the Force, but it still struck a blow. He wanted to snarl. He wanted to rage. But that would not help him. He could not let that anger out. He would need it, as fuel, if he was to succeed in any new endeavor he undertook. 

Maul took a deep breath, stoking the embers of his fury, revelling in the ache in his back and the faintest whirring of the mechanisms in his internal prosthetics. He reminded himself why he was here. Who had disgraced him. Who had caused him to fail his master and in turn caused his master to hunt him down and kill maybe the only other living thing he had ever loved. He let it fill him, let it burn, the flames leaping high. His original plan had failed. He would not be able to save himself in the long run now, unless... unless...

Maul crossed his arms, smiled, and turned to Saxon. “Leave, now.”

Saxon bowed and put his crimson, horned helmet on, backing out of the apartment and closing the door gently. Alone in the gloom, Maul stalked up and down, his mind racing. He had three possible routes to go down, three paths laid before him if he wanted to live. He knew which one he wanted, of course; that was obvious. The instant gratification, the sweet, sweet revenge; anyone would have wanted that, too. An easy route on the blade of his saber. But that would not do him any good in a year, a decade.

Maul stopped pacing and turned to face his apartment. He had not lived there long, a month at most. He paid no rent. There was no longer any landlord. There wasn’t even much furniture beyond a bed and a table. But it had been his home, the place he went back to at the end of a long day. For better or for worse, Maul had his plan, and he doubted he would ever come back here again.

Maul touched his pocket, his fingers tracing over the outline of the amulet inside. The same amulet Savage had used to find him on the trash planet. That had been a lifetime ago. Eons ago.

Maul’s hand balled into a fist. He would end this. For his brother. For himself.

****

The explosion nearly blew Obi-Wan off his feet. He stumbled, raising a hand to protect his face as rubble rained down from the mezzanines above. Blaster bolts shot from down through the cloud of dust. The roar of voices and weaponry was overwhelming. Obi-Wan coughed, blocking stray baster bolts with his saber, but he could not see where he was going for the grit filling the air. Effectively blind, unable to concentrate enough to guide himself through the Force, Obi-Wan tripped and climbed his way through the smog and rubble, his lightsaber held high.

“General! We need to find cover, now!” Cody’s voice crackled and snapped. At some point, a rock or blaster bolt had struck Obi-Wan’s com and left a dent in the device's front.

“I agree Cody, but they’re pulling back into the undercity. This is our chance! If we push them into the tunnels now, we can--” Obi-Wan heard another explosion as if from a great distance and suddenly found himself crumpled up under a pile of rubble, his head pounding. He couldn’t hear. His ears were ringing. The dust swirled and eddied. Half-heartedly, Obi-Wan glanced at his arm. His com was nothing but a tangle of wires and half a pitted panel of durasteel attached to his bracer.

The world came rushing back. The sound of battle filled Obi-Wan’s deafened ears. He shoved the rubble off of himself. He swayed when he stood. The clones yelled to each other, most having found suitable perches and nooks to shelter in. Obi-Wan stumbled to an empty storefront, ducking around a corner. His vision blurred. His lightsaber was no longer in his hand.

“Sir?” came a voice from a long way away. “General! Medic! Nova, get your ass over here now!”

Two clones leaned over Obi-Wan. At some point, he had wound up on the ground. Nova touched Obi-Wan’s face, and his gloved fingertips came away dark and sticky.

Obi-Wan grit his teeth, his head falling to the side. “Tell Cody… get a move on,” he said, before the edges of his vision swallowed Nova’s face.

****

“General? General, wake up, nap time’s over. We need to move.”

Obi-Wan frowned, squinting as he opened his eyes. He was looking at a cracked ceiling, plaster dust drizzling from above him. His ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton. He tried to sit up, wondering dazedly what had happened.

“Woah there, you’ve had a bit of a bump on the head,” said a voice beside Obi-Wan, a hand steadying his shoulder. He looked over to see Nova, the medic, grimacing at him. “You don’t look too great, but I gave you a stim shot to help with the pain and keep you on your feet. I’d like to keep you here a bit longer, but we don’t really have that option.”

A cannon blast boomed in the distance, and more plaster dust rained from the ceiling. “How long have I been out?” Obi-Wan asked, putting a hand to his head and feeling the bacta patches plastered there. 

“Not long. The fighting’s moved into the tunnels under the city now. We’re really showing those Mandos.”

“Any sign of Maul?”

“No, not yet, but some of the boys said they saw him near an apartment complex in the north of the city not long ago.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Thank you, Nova. We should move.”

Nova nodded and began to pack up his backpack, slinging it over his jetpack and tightening the straps. “Oh,” he said, pulling out Obi-Wan’s lightsaber and a new com, “Commander Cody said to give these to you before he went into the tunnels.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Nova before taking the saber and com. “Cody is down in the tunnels?”

“Yes sir. They chased those dirty rats down there about an hour ago, from what I’ve heard they’re doing better than fine. Death Watch’s still in retreat.”

Obi-Wan sighed, wincing as he climbed to his feet. He had an odd, floaty feeling around his head that made it hard to think clearly. Some nagging thought kept trying to claw its way upwards through the fog in his mind, but he he couldn’t seem to figure out what it was, so he said, “Well, at least that’s good.”

Nova smiled and nodded. “Let’s go join the fun, sir.”

****

Twenty minutes later, his feet splashing through water in a massive pipeline, Obi-Wan had decided that there was something distinctly un-fun about this situation.

While it was true that the Mandos were pulling back deeper into the bowels of the city, they were not going quietly. They had left mines in their wake, which Obi-Wan and the squad of clones he had joined had discovered quickly. In addition to this, they had left snipers in the overhead pipes who picked them off one by one with terrifying efficiency and stealth. They even threw grenades and spark poppers down at the clones who were packed into the pipes like fish in a barrel, just to spice things up for them a little bit. None of this had helped Obi-Wan’s headache.

Cody and the majority of the clones were far ahead of Obi-Wan and his squad. He could hear the blaster fire echoing through the undercity even from here, hear the shouts and yells and the occasional explosion. They would have to make good time if they were to catch up to Cody, and there was still no sign of Maul, something that continued to bother Obi-Wan. He had expected him to have made an appearance by now, whether that have been an escape attempt or an attack. It was not like him to hold out like this.

A thought nagged at Obi-Wan. Something was wrong here. The fog in his head swirled, dampening the warning bells going off in the back of his mind. They were being shot at, of course his precognition senses were on fire.

Obi-Wan slowed his pace, his feet sloshing in the water. The blade of his saber cast entrancing blue shadows on the walls, reflecting off the water. Except for the sounds of the clones around him, the tunnels were eerily quiet. They hadn't found any snipers or mines in a long time.

Obi-Wan held up a hand, furrowing his brow. The clones stopped.

“Sir?” asked Nova hesitantly. “What is it?”

“Shh,” said Obi-Wan softly. 

Something was wrong.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out with his senses. It was like he was peering through fogged glass, the world milky and dim. He could sense the shadowy outline of a sniper up ahead. He could feel their fear. They knew Obi-Wan’s squad was getting close. Frowning, he pushed past the sniper’s fear, reaching out farther, to where he could sense the clones and a few scattered Nite Owls among the Death Watch. So many presences, so many Force-signatures. It was like trying to find a nanodroid in a school of fish.

Something was wrong. The Mandos were afraid, yes, of the clones, but they were not fighting like they were afraid. They were retreating, but keeping up a steady barrage on the tunnels as they left. They weren’t going deeper. They were going out. All of them. They were keeping the clones in as they fled--  
Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open. He stabbed a finger at his com. He didn’t care who heard. “Cody, Cody it’s a trap, it’s--”

The explosion shook the tunnels. Obi-Wan could feel the ground shiver under his feet. Up ahead, the walls began to crumble, the roof dipping inwards. A roar filled the air.

“Run!” Obi-Wan screamed at his men. His feet were already moving. They weren’t going to make it far enough.

Summoning all his strength, Obi-Wan pushed out with the Force, throwing his men out of the way, into a section of tunnel that wasn’t crumbling. The ceiling rushed towards him. Obi-Wan threw out his hands and made a shield with the Force, blocking the worst of it as the tunnel collapsed atop him.

****

Maul turned around as the door of the throne room opened with a rumble. “News?” he asked the trooper that entered.

“Saxon regrets that he cannot inform you himself--”

“News, child!”

The trooper stuttered. “Um, well, the plan went without a hitch, my lord, but we did not find Kenobi’s body. Intelligence tells me he sustained an injury and was held back. We do not believe he was with the majority of his troops when we set the mines off.”

Maul snarled, pacing. His eyes flickered from one end of the room to another. Kenobi had survived. He had survived. Survived. He wasn’t supposed to do that.

Maul rounded on the trooper, a fire burning in his eyes. “Did you find anyone else of importance? Nite Owls? Officers? Did you manage to do anything correctly?”

The trooper gulped. “We found the clone commander and identified him by the description you gave us of his armor design. He’s alive and says his name is Cody. And we found several Nite Owls, the traitorous Ursa Wren among them.”

Maul turned away. He would have see just how far Kenobi and Kryze’s loyalty to their troops went. “Bring the commander and Wren here. I wish to speak to them. And tell Kenobi and Kryze that I have their friends.” Maul smiled wickedly. “We’ll play a little game, shall we?”


	5. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets her old pal Grievous, and Anakin, Palpatine, and Dooku experience some turbulence midflight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Here's another chapter, hope you like this one. Poor Ahsoka has not had a fun time, between lizards and now everyone's favorite cyborg.
> 
> P.S.,  
> Okay, so, I was thinking of doing a Star Wars one-shots series in the future, if anyone would like that comment below so I can guage what the intrest level is. (Also, comment prompt ideas if you have any! Headcanons, etc, are more than welcome.)

Ahsoka clung to Boga’s saddle and tried her best not to fall off as the giant lizard’s back swayed under her. This was worse than the time she had ridden the horrible flying ruping beasts with the rebels on Onderon, mostly because there was no cool breeze made by the rupings’ wings, only the dust Boga’s powerful tail swept up as she wended her way between the pillars, platforms, and the narrow walkways. The saddle chaffed, and Boga’s swaying was making Ahsoka’s legs sore from trying to stay upright. Luckily, the Pau’ans had told Boga where to go before they had left, so all Ahsoka had to do was hold on for dear life. She wasn’t sure she would have been able to steer Boga and stay on at the same time.

Ahsoka checked the navi built into her com, making sure they were still on track. Boga was steadily making her way to the surface towards the coordinates the Pau’ans had given her. They were nearly there, for which Ahsoka was glad. The closer they got to the surface, the hotter and dryer it became, the humidity and coolness from the pools far below being burned away by the relentless sun. It was hard to believe there was only one of them. It felt so hot, Ahsoka wouldn’t have been surprised to have seen two or three suns, like Tatooine. 

Boga chripped, her voice echoing in through the city as she stepped around a cluster of Amani. There were fewer people up here, probably because anyone in their right minds would have retreated to the cooler levels of the city in the heat of the day. Already, Ahsoka could feel the sensitive skin of her lekku blistering.

“Almost there,” Ahsoka said, her knuckles white on the horn of Boga’s saddle. Force, why hadn’t she listened to Master Yoda when he told her to return to Coruscant during their conversation a half an hour ago?

Ahsoka could still hear his voice; “Return home, you should. Your duty, fulfilled it has been. Eager to greet old friends, you must be.”

A month ago, Ahsoka might have taken Yoda up on the offer. Hell, she would have jumped on it. She owed the council nothing. They had never helped her, so why should she help them? Their affairs were no longer intertwined with hers. Now, though, she had something to prove. She wanted to be a contradiction. She had to show that they didn’t control her anymore.

Kriff sending a message, and kriff independence. However satisfying that would be, this wasn't worth it.

Boga stopped at the entrance to a cavern and put her nose in the air. Her head feathers stirred in a breeze sweeping through the city. She scented the air, her eyes glittering with intelligence, and suddenly turned down a path that lead into the tunnels.

Ahsoka tugged on Boga’s reigns. “Hey, that’s not that way, we still have one more level.”

Boga turned and fixed Ahsoka with one clever eye. She blinked and chirped, as if to say, “I know what I’m doing.”

Ahsoka reached out to Boga in the Force and felt only confidence. She wanted Ahsoka to get where she was going as quickly as possible, and she knew exactly how to do that.

Ahsoka drew back and shrugged. “Lead on, friend.”

Boga slipped into the tunnels.

****

Ahsoka leaned low over Boga’s neck, peering from the dark catwalks down into the nest of droids below. She didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it wasn’t this.

“We’re farkled,” Ahsoka whispered, her fingers tangling in Boga’s head feathers. The varactyl hummed in agreement, a low sound that filled her whole body. Ahsoka could feel her distaste through the Force, like curdled milk and wet fur. Boga didn’t like the clankers.

“Me neither,” whispered Ahsoka, slipping her feet out of the stirrups of the saddle and letting herself slide off of Boga’s back. She landed gracefully on the catwalk behind Boga, unclipping her sabers and holding them ready. Far below them, in the spacious cavern, at least a hundred battle droids milled around or else stood lifelessly by the walls, and several tactical droids congregated around a holomap. Their tinny voices floated up to her, distorted and low. Ahsoka couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Boga’s hooked nose nudged Ahsoka’s back. She put a hand on the smooth scales and stroked Boga’s nose as she thought. She didn’t know when reinforcements would arrive, and there was no way even she could take on so many droids alone.

Before Ahsoka could make a decision, the doors at the back of the cavern opened and Ahsoka heard a familiar hacking cough. A chill ran down her spine. She could hear his feet clanking and scratching before she saw him, stalking through the cavern towards the tactical droids, his cape fluttering behind him. Ahsoka bared her teeth. Grievous. 

Boga hissed, drawing her head away from Ahsoka. Her feathers went up in a frill around her head. She tensed. She liked Grievous even less than she liked the droids. Ahsoka shared the sentiment, recalling the last time she had met the cyborg. She had almost died, and would have, if not for the younglings’ impeccable timing.

From the other end of the catwalk, a distinctly robotic voice called, “Hey! Who goes there?”

Ahsoka swore viciously, her head snapping up. She had been so focused on Grievous, she hadn’t noticed the battle droids approaching on the catwalk. There were four on each end. She could definitely get rid of them, but the droids knew they were here. There was no way for the them to escape if the droids were still focused on the catwalks.

Her mind racing, Ahsoka glanced down at the drop. It was forty feet at least. But it would give her the element of surprise. And it would give Boga a chance to get away.

She’d fallen farther before.

Ahsoka gave Boga one last pat on the nose. She just hoped the varactyl understood her plan. “Get out of here, girl,” she whispered, and jumped.

The wind rushed past her, the world smearing for a moment. Ahsoka pushed out with the Force, cushioning her fall, but she still had to roll when she landed. She came up in a crouch just beside the holomap, and found herself facing the back of General Grievous’s cape.

Grievous barely had time to turn before Ahsoka had snarled and launched herself at him, her blue sabers singing. She landed on his chest, driving her shoto towards his eyes. Grievous coughed and lurched back. Ahsoka’s blade missed by a hair. Before Ahsoka could do anything, one of his arms had slammed into her midriff. Ahsoka went flying and landed hard on her back. The wind went out of her lungs.

“What’s this?” said Grievous, shrugging off his cape as the droids surrounded them. “A Jedi?”

Ahsoka got to her feet and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “I’m no Jedi, you tuberculosis-ridden clanker.”

Grievous blinked. “Orange… child… I assume your purpose here is to kill me, then, whoever your master may be.” 

Ahsoka grinned. “Actually, I came for the view and the lovely weather, we just keep happening to meet under the most awkward of circumstances.”

Grievous cocked his head. “Have we met before? I could have sworn I recognize you.”

Ahsoka laughed, even as the droids closed in on her. At least she could sense Boga’s presence drifting farther and farther away. “Oh, we’ve met; I’m surprised you don’t remember. You tried to kill me, after all.”

Grievous chuckled. “You are Kenobi’s grand-padawan, are you not? Yes, I remember you well. You have his arrogance.”

Ahsoka stared. “Usually people don’t call me that.”

“Arrogant?”

“Grand-padawan. That’s a little weird, don’t you think?”

Grievous spread his arms and they split down the middle, unhooking from each other until all four of his apenddages were sprouting from his shoulders. He reached for his waist, where his four distinctive lightsabers hung. He lit them, their blades weeping. They did not like their master.“I want to get this over with. It should be easy, if you are not a real Jedi.”

Ahsoka readied her sabers. “Oh, I think it’ll be a pretty fair fight. After all, you’re only a droid.”

Grievous roared and advanced, his four sabers swinging disorientingly, inhumanly fast. Ahsoka stepped back, giving ground where she could, trying to size him up. Those sabers were going to be a problem.

Sensing an opening, Ahsoka sprang up and over the whirling sabers, her feet coming down on Grievous’s shoulders. Grievous jerked backwards, throwing Ahsoka off of him again. Ahsoka rolled out of the way of Grievous’s foot, which slammed into the durasteel floor hard enough to leave a dent where Ahsoka’s head had been seconds before. She jumped up and slashed at Grievous’s legs with her sabers. He blocked her strikes and pressed down on her blades with his whole weight. Ahsoka grit her teeth, her arms shaking with the effort of holding Grievous at bay. 

One of Grievous’s free sabers swung in a deadly arc for Ahsoka’s head. She ducked out of the way and darted between Grievous’s feet. She came up behind him and lashed out with the Force, pushing Grievous across the floor.

Grievous coughed and spluttered. “Shoot her!” he snarled, disengaging his sabers and tucking them back into their hooks at his waist. He scuttled away like a spider, leaving Ahsoka alone in the circle of droids bearing down on her.

Two hundred voices chorused, "Roger, roger."

Ahsoka barely had time to draw a breath before the droids opened fire and she was frantically blocking bolts, dodging and ducking, whirling around, her blades a halo of blue around her. When she saw the magna guards making their way towards her, their electrostaffs blazing, Ahsoka knew she was in trouble.

Ahsoka whistled as loudly as she could, praying Boga would hear her, and leapt upwards for the catwalk. Even with the help of the Force, she barely made it, a blaster bolt nicking her rear lekku before she could block it. Ahsoka hissed and sprinted down the catwalk towards the tunnel she and Boga had arrived through. A light from outside glinted at the far end of the hall. She had to get out.

When she burst out into the bright light of the walkways, Ahsoka whistled again. A few stories down, Boga was running, scattering pedestrians. At the sight of Ahsoka, the varactyl leapt up, her stout legs digging into the stone walls of the city. Rocks crumbled away from her feet, but she managed to haul herself up to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka threw herself on the saddle, not bothering with the stirrups. She perched on the saddle horn, her saber in one hand as she held on with the other. “We need to find Grievous,” she shouted to Boga. “The big droid, you know?”

Boga chirped and sped off through the city. Ahsoka hung on, trusting that Boga knew exactly where she was going.

****

As soon as Anakin had hurled himself into the pilot’s seat, he knew the ship was a wreck.

The engines took too long to come online. The hyperdrive made a sound like a mewling kitten. The shields that would, in theory, protect them during reentry into a planet’s atmosphere flickered worryingly. To top it off, they were low on fuel and needed an oil change.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath. He began a systems check and opened the fuel line. They could have a cruiser pick them up later, right now they needed to get off the Separtist ship before it went down with them inside it.

“Would it not be wiser to call for reinforcements?” said Palpatine from the back, where he was tying Dooku up using the seatbelts and a length of rope that had been in the utility closet in the corner.

Anakin glanced at the hangar bay doors. They were shielded, but they would be able to get through. “No time,” he said absently, giving the ship a bit more gas. Shuddering, it began to rise. Frowning in concentration, Anakin guided the ship out the hangar doors and into space. He was surprised that Dooku would have kept such a pile of junk on his cruiser.

Out in the open, the battle was dying down. Not many ships dared get too close to Dooku’s dying cruiser as it slowly sank into the void of space. Escape pods cluttered the routes Anakin would have liked to take, but even with the dilapidated ship, he managed to navigate fairly easily. His main concern was stray cannon bolts and debris; he wasn’t sure the ship could take a good hit.

Anakin didn’t look up as Palpatine eased himself into the copilot’s seat. In the back, Dooku hissed and cursed, twisting at his bindings.

****

Dooku was in agony, and it was not his hands that bothered him, although that was plenty painful.

He had been so close. So close to success, and his master had betrayed him. If only he had kept quiet for a few more days, a few more hours, even, Dooku would have taken Coruscant without all this nonsense about the kidnapping. He could have taken control of the senate, and reached the same end. The chancellor, taken hostage. Skywalker, eliminated.

But that wasn’t the plan. Apparently, that had never been the plan.

Dooku let his head fall to one side. Even worse than the pain in his hands was the disgrace that wracked him in sickening waves. Defeated so soundly by a mere boy, betrayed by his master, and then spared by the same boy who had defeated him in the first place. Dooku would have preferred a clean death to this lingering, inelegant embarrassment.

Dooku’s mind spun. The pain was distracting, debilitating. He forced himself to breathe. He had to breathe, had to keep his head, figuratively and literally. The only way to do that was to concentrate and think. To harness that pain for his own purposes. 

Dooku breathed slowly, in and out, trying to ignore Skywalker’s rocky concentration and the toxic bubbling of his master’s annoyance. Carefully, he eased himself deeper into a meditative trance, reaching out to his bonds. He sent tendrils out, searching, and began to tug at the ropes.

****

Anakin yelled, whipping his head around. Dooku peered at him, standing just behind him, the stumps of his arms resting on Anakin’s shoulders. The old man’s eyes, usually brown, were sickly, swampy. They seemed to stare into the depths of Anakin’s soul.

Dooku was talking very quickly, his voice high and panicked. Anakin let go of the ship’s steering for just a second to try and push Dooku off him. They clipped something, rocking the ship. “The chancellor, not who you think, Sith--”

“Get off!” Anakin yelled, shoving Dooku away and trying to wrestle the ship back under control. 

“Our only chance, he’ll kill me, don’t let him--”

Anakin choked, his hands flying to his neck. Dooku had looped his bound arms around Anakin’s throat and was pulling them tight, his breath hot in Anakin’s ear as he whispered. 

“Sith, chancellor, don’t trust, Skywalker--”

Anakin spun in the pilot’s seat, throwing Dooku against the control panel. Something cracked. Dooku held on doggedly. They careened through space, narrowly avoiding debris. Desperately, Anakin reached out to Palpatine, who sat frozen in the copilot’s seat.

“Steer,” he croaked, then threw an elbow into Dooku’s side.

Dooku grunted and fell back, which effectively pulled his bound arms tighter across Anakin’s neck. Anakin fought for air, trapped in his seat. Dimly, he felt a hand at his hip, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt.

“No--” Anakin croaked. This was it. This was how he was going out.

Anakin heard his saber ignite, the blue glow filling his fogging vision. Dooku made a soft sound in his ear, and suddenly the weight on Anakin’s neck was gone.  
Gasping, Anakin lunged for the control panel, swerving wildly to avoid a panel of durasteel. He glanced behind him.

The chancellor stood over Dooku, Anakin’s lightsaber in hand. “Chancellor!” Anakin said, “Put that down, you’ll hurt yourself!”  
Palpatine looked up, the light from Anakin’s blade casting a murky light through the cabin. Dooku did not stir, smoke rising lazily from his chest. His bindings were cut in half.

“Of course, Anakin,” said the chancellor, switching Anakin’s saber off and returning it to him. “My apologies. I only wished to help.”

Anakin glanced at Dooku, then back at the chancellor. “You did a good job of that. Thanks. You saved my sorry ass back there.”

Palpatine smiled and eased into the copilot’s chair. “It was no trouble, Anakin. Besides, he was more of a threat to the Republic alive than he is dead.”

"What do you think he meant?"

"Pardon?" 

"He was saying things about the Sith and you, and not trusting someone. Do you know what he meant?"

"I have no idea. An assassination attempt, perhaps?"

Anakin frowned. "Maybe. I'll inform the council when we get back to the temple."

Palpatine nodded, smiling fondly. He didn't seem to be very fazed by what had just happened, which was good. Anakin didn't think he could deal with hysterics right now. "I thank you for your concern, Anakin. I owe you so much," said Palpatine.

"Any time. Your safety is my main concern."

Anakin smiled back and angled the ship down towards Coruscant's glittering surface. Now that this was all over, he had a certain someone he was eager to see.


	6. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone so long, I've been busy with other stuff and the last few months have been crazy. And another apology. This is the equivalent of the murder hornets of 2020 episode, it's mostly filler until I can get a real chapter up. Really, I'm posting this to say hey and hi my dudes, I'm back. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit of fandom. If you feel like it, head over and check out my other fic, Giuseppe Stromboli and the Briefcase of Meatballs.

Obi-wan blinked blearily as sunlight poured down on him. He could hear the clones talking somewhere above him, their grunts as they pulled blocks of concrete and durasteel out of the crater. The last of the debris was being shifted away and he could see the worried faces of the clones looking down on him from several meters above, at ground level.

“General!” shouted Gearshift, waving a hand to swipe away the dust clouding the air. “General, can you hear me?”

Obi-wan croaked. His throat was so full of grit he could hardly speak and his head was pounding. He supposed he was lucky to have been where he was when the roof had collapsed; a steel beam had fallen just so, creating a small shelter. If it hadn’t, he would be in much worse shape.

“Get me a cable, we need to get him out,” said Gearshift, already clipping a carabiner to his utility belt.

“Be careful, I can’t deal with two of you being down at once,” said a familiar voice. Dimly, Obi-wan recognized Nova.

Gearshift lowered himself over the edge of the crater and walked his way down the wall. Obi-wan closed his eyes and tried not to move; whenever he blinked, spots floated across his vision. Gearshift wrapped an arm around Obi-wan and pulled, gently extracting him from the pile of debris. It didn’t hurt as much as Obi-wan had anticipated. Luckily, it seemed that he was mostly in one piece.

Obi-wan felt very foolish and embarrassed as the clones hauled him up out of the crater onto the road, like a hapless youngling being carried off by the scruff of their neck. The small gathering stood around peering at him as Nova shined a flashlight in his eyes and made him drink some water with a tablet dissolved in it before insisting on slapping on another bacta patch.

As Nova rubbed the patch between his palms to activate it, Obi-wan frowned. “Where are Cody and the others?” he asked. “Did they manage to escape?”

A few nervous glances were exchanged. Nova coughed. A sickening knot rept into Obi-wan’s chest. He couldn’t see the clones’ faces through their buckets. “What is it?”

Nova coughed again. “Well, sir, uh. Hmm. We found the rest of Cody’s unit; they were nearly buried, but they managed to make it into a side tunnel before it collapsed.”

Obi-wan shook his head. He still felt fuzzy and unfocused from whatever Nova had given him. “Yes, but what about the commander?”

“We couldn’t find him.”

****

Anakin grit his teeth. The little dumpy ship shuddered as it came in for a landing. He could feel the heat from reentry, the shields struggling just to keep the main systems from overheating. Alarms blared obnoxiously, making it even more difficult to concentrate on the landing pad that was fast approaching.

“Hold on,” Anakin muttered. “This is going to be a bit rough, I’m afraid.”

The controls shook in Anakin’s hands. The world through the windscreen became a blur, the clean lines of the landing platform bleeding into the purple dusk sky. Anakin swore, punching at the controls frantically. This would not be how it would end.

Palpatine seemed glued to his seat. As the landing rushed up to meet them, Anakin couldn’t blame him. The landing gear struck once, twice, bouncing on the concrete before the ship shuddered to a halt.

The alarms seemed overly loud. The ship hissed and spat as it cooled. Anakin sat back, wiping the sweat off his face. Palpatine looked like he might be sick. Anakin glanced over at him and grimaced.

Palpatine smiled faintly, his eyes wide. “Another happy landing,” he said.

Anakin laughed. The platform staff were already running towards them, waving and shouting. “Yeah, I guess so. Chancellor, I suggest we go. We have some explaining to do, I think.”

Palpatine sighed. “Yes, I believe we do, Anakin.” 

****  
Ahsoka flattened herself to Boga’s neck as the two raced down the city walls, which were now mostly empty. Ahsoka guessed Medon had ordered his people to remain indoors. Which was probably wise.

A blaster bolt flew over Ahsoka’s head and scorched the wall ahead of them. Boga chirped, the sound rumbling through her whole body and exploding like a bombshell. It seemed to Ahsoka that Boga’s voice could break glass if Boga wanted to.

Ahsoka lit her saber and turned, deflecting another bolt. She needed more time to escape the city. If she didn’t, she’d be droidbait before her reinforcements arrived, and she needed to get a report to the Jedi council. 

The pair rounded another corner and plowed through a cluster of droids before they had time to shoot. The droids toppled off the path and fell, screaming, into the belly of Pau City. 

Ahsoka felt the familiar tightness of panic rise in her chest. There were simply too many droids. Ahsoka knew she was good, but she also knew she was out of practice after months of inactivity. She forced herself to breathe. She wouldn't be any use if she wasn't calm and collected.

“Get us out of the open,” Ahsoka yelled to Boga, quickly running through their options. The varactyl chirped and slalomed down the paths into an alcove. A deep pool in the naturally-formed shelf seemed to extend infinitely into the back of the cave, going on and on. Boga splashed in happily. Ahsoka yelped, pulling her feet up onto the dry center of Boga’s back. The lizard swam easily, snaking through the water with easy grace. It became increasingly dark the further they got in, and even with her saber held high, Ahsoka could barely see.

Abruptly, Boga stopped and floated silently in the water. Ahsoka twisted to look back the way they had come. Backlit by the light from the cave entrance, a squadron of droids filed by, their blasters held at the ready. Ahsoka held her breath. They did not turn into the cave.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief and deactivated her saber, clipping it to her belt. Her voice echoed in the cave. She dared not open a com link; the sound would be audible from outside. At least she was relatively safe for now.

Ahsoka curled up on Boga’s back, floating in the dark as she settled in to wait for the clones to come.

****  
Obi-wan was limping back to the gunships with his troops when the Mando stepped out of the alley. Their hands were up, their blasters holstered at their hips. “Don’t shoot!” they shouted, hurriedly taking off their horned helmet and letting it drop to the ground. A mop of brown hair sprang out of its confinement, framing his face. Obi-wan was struck by the realisation that he looked almost like Korkie, except his nose was a bit too long and his hair just a shade different. He was young, no older than Ahsoka, Obi-wan thought wearily. Since when had this become a child’s war?

The clones readied their blasters, wary of another attack. “Wait,” called Obi-wan. He was so tired of shooting and death, and this was a child. He could sense no one else hiding in the alleys, and the boy’s fear far outweighed his malice. His eyes widened at the sight of the Jedi and the clones. 

“What do you want?” Obi-wan called, pushing past the clones to face the boy.

“I have a message,” the boy said. His voice cracked. “From Lord Maul.”

Obi-wan stared. Why would Maul want to contact him if he was on the run? It made no sense. “What is the message? Speak.”

“He says that he cordially invites you to the throne room for an audience. He has some colleagues of yours staying with him and would like to return them to you in exchange for a quick word.”

The clones bristled. Obi-wan distinctly heard Gearshift hiss, “Cody.” He knew that if Maul had done anything to the commander, he would have a lot more to deal with than just Obi-wan.

Obi-wan hesitated. “Tell Maul… tell him we’ll be there at sunset.”

The boy nodded. His eyes fixed on the troops before him, he stooped and picked up his helmet. Then, not even bothering to replace it, he sprinted away into the alleys, tripping in his haste to get away.

“We are going to get him back, right, General?” asked a clone Obi-wan didn’t know. 

Obi-wan shut his eyes, wrestling with his shields. It would not do to lose control now. He felt like a time bomb. A very angry, tired, sore time bomb. “Yes. We are.”


	7. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks, I have returned with an XL chapter for you today. Sorry about the wacky update schedule. I have some more time to write now so I might get another chapter out later this week or next week, depending on how I feel.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it and happy new year!

The dust swirled thickly in the air as the transports set down gently on the narrow shelves and platforms of the city. Ahsoka shaded her eyes against the sun, looking up at the great white hole in the sky where the sun shone so brightly down it was like looking into a star, transports full of troopers just specks of dust on the strung-out, bleached clouds. The days were too long here, long and too hot, Ahsoka decided. 

The sound of boots echoed in the cavernous city. Not a civilian could be seen; they had since retreated into the inner city deep underground. But there were plenty of shiny helmets gleaming in the sun, the occasional blue markings breaking up the sea of white. Some of them were painted orange, and Ahsoka could almost see her reflection in their visors, her face staring back at her. She didn’t look so good. She still had cave-slime smudges on her brand-new tunic, to her dismay.

“Commander!” A familiar voice called from behind her, farther back in the hangar where a gunship had just set down.

Ahsoka smiled, turning to see Rex jogging across the platform towards her. She had missed this, she thought, as Rex came to join her at the edge of the hangar, looking out at the city. She had missed the action while she had been away adventuring across the galaxy. Life had seemed so slow in comparison. But what she had really missed were the people.

“I’m so glad to have you back, Rex,” Ahsoka said, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. She felt almost like crying.

Rex blinked in surprise, then grinned. “It’s good to have you back too, kid.” He cast a skeptical eye around the city walls, taking in the narrow tunnels and steep walls. “How on earth did Grievous manage to hide an army down here? The sheer logistics of it all would be a nightmare.”

Ahsoka nodded. “It seems crazy, but there are several caverns big enough. The city officials provided me with a map.” She pulled the hologram from her utility belt and opened it. “Wish I’d had this before they let me and that huge lizard loose in the city,” she muttered to herself.

“What was that, commander?”

“Nothing.”

Rex studied the map and its complex maze of tunnels and caverns, a hand on his chin. “Where do you reckon he’s is hiding? In a place like this, he could be anywhere.”

“Not anywhere. The droids collapsed several tunnels to make their main base more defensible, and in doing so they blocked off several of these main entries. They’re dead ends now.”

“That still leaves several hundred tunnels.”

“It narrows it down a bit. Besides, we know already that Grievous can only go down. We’ve boxed him in from above. It’s only a matter of time before we flush him out.”

Rex frowned, staring at the map. “Unless he has another way out.”

“I doubt it, and we’ll handle it if the situation arises. We’ll send the gunships up and they can shoot him down if he makes a run for it.”

“Sounds like a plan. How’re we going to divide up our forces?”

Ahsoka shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. “They’re your troops now, Rex. I hardly know them anymore.”

Rex sighed. “Enough of that. Anyways, I was thinking I’d send Kix and Jesse with the bulk of our force to finish off the remaining clankers, and you and I could take a smaller force to hunt for Grievous.”

Ahsoka nodded. It was a good plan, but she couldn’t help her mind wandering elsewhere. She hoped this wouldn’t take long. She was eager to see Skyguy, and she had heard rumors about Padme during her time on Coruscant. She hoped it would be over soon.

“Kid? You ready?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Yes. Sorry, Rex, zoned out for a minute there.”

Rex peered down at Ahsoka. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. I'll be better once Grievous is taken care of."

"Agreed."

Ahsoka turned off the holo map and returned it to her utility belt. "I'll send you a copy of the map. Brief the men and put together the squad we'll be taking with us," she said to Rex.

"On it," Rex said. He took his helmet from the crook of his arm and put it on his head, turning and striding away.

Ahsoka put a hand on her saber at her hip and stared down into the depths of the city and the glittering pools below.

*****

The sun was starting to set when the small group stepped out of the gunship. The clones had pushed it on its landing gear into a dead-end alley with a little help from Obi-Wan, and it had served as their command post for the last few hours while they regrouped, preparing for the long night ahead. 

Four bacta patches and an anodyne later, and Obi-Wan's head didn't hurt quite so much. The bursts of fire and smoke were still just a bit too bright for his eyes in the gathering dark, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. 

A breeze swept through the abandoned city. It was eerie, unnaturally still and quiet.

Bo-Katan stepped out of the gunship and stood next to Obi-Wan. She didn't look at him, but said, "We should go."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed her into the streets. She lead the way cautiously but quickly, slipping around buildings and down the wide avenues. She looked very at home in the streets of Sundari, but Obi-Wan felt very exposed, every mezzanine and walkway potentially housing a sniper or a trap. That was the downside of a glass city. There was nowhere to hide. The feeling of exposure only increased as the sounds of the encampment behind them faded, the steady rumble of explosions rocking the city with a predictable tempo. The fighting was far away though, in the apartments over the marketplace in the east if Obi-Wan was recalling the city's layout correctly.

They were making good time. The throne room and parliament building were only a few more minute's walk away, and the sun had been barely grazing Mandalore's barren plains when they had left base. Bo-Katan's pace, though, was furious, with her blasters drawn and her owlish helmet firmly on her head. On reflection, Obi-Wan noted that her demeanor had been impatient and on edge all day, almost urgent. Not that he could blame her. Obi-Wan had heard of the fate of Pre Visla through the grapevine, and he, of course, knew exactly what had happened to Satine. Bo-Katan was obviously close with her second in command. Judging by the desperate fear coming off of Bo in suffocating waves, they were more than just friends. 

A third presence crept into the force around them, winding through the air like a bad smell wafting from nearby. Maul. Almost un consciously, Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber from his belt.

They went up a wide, elegant set of steps and found themselves facing the parliament building. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. He hadn't recognized the building as they approached, the beautiful facade cracked and crumbling, and there were two clone troopers slumped at either side of the door. Even before Bo crouched beside them and shook her head at Obi-Wan, he knew that they were dead. He could not sense them anywhere, although from inside the building four presences beaconed. He easily recognized Cody, who was afraid, mostly just angry. Obi-Wan smiled. That was his commander. He also recognized Ursa Wren, Bo-Katan's second in command. There was someone else he didn't recognize, probably a lieutenant of Maul's. And of course, Maul himself, who clashed with the force around him spectacularly, a ball of pure rage and hatred. 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Bo-Katan asked.

"He's inside," said Obi-Wan quietly. He knew Maul could sense him as well, but he kept his voice down anyways.

"Let's go," said Bo, reaching for the doors. Something told Obi-Wan that under no circumstances was Bo-Katan going to follow the plan they had laid out. She was going to get Wren out of there no matter what.

"Lady Bo-Katan, wait. Please, I know this is difficult for you, but please proceed with a level head. You will be no use to Wren if you get yourself hurt. Maul is dangerous. Excersize caution," Obi-Wan said.

Bo-Katan scowled. "Easy for you to say," she said venomously. "You Jedi care for no one. I bet you don't care whether the commander lives or dies, you're just worried that his death will ruin your tactics."

Obi-Wan flinched, stung. Bo-Katan reached for the door again, but Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist. "No. Bo, I do care. I care very deeply. Cody is my best friend in the world, as much of a brother to me as... as Anakin is. I've... lost... people to Maul. You know that as well as I do."

Bo jerked her wrist out of Obi-Wan's hand, but her voice was softer when she said, "If you're talking about her--"

"That's precisely who I'm talking about. I loved Satine. When she was gone, I didn't know what to do with myself. I regret now choices I made that kept us apart, because if I had gone down a different path, she might still be here today. I know you feel the same about Wren as I did about Satine, so please. Don't make the mistakes I did. This isn't about duty, it's about saving the ones we care about, and--"

"I get it, Kenobi, don't go all soft on me," said Bo jokingly. For a moment Obi-Wan thought she might hug him, but she just readied her blasters and nodded.

Obi-Wan chuckled and was surprised to find a tear in his eye. He blinked furiously. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Bo opened the door and entered the building, Obi-Wan on her heels.

The long hallway was dark but for a solitary light, its housing shattered, dangling from the ceiling by a few wires. It flickered, casting odd shadows. Obi-Wan gestured wordlessly to the double doors at the other end of the corridor. He lit his saber and swiftly went for the door, kicking it open and moving inside, his blade at the ready.

A deep chuckle filled the cavernous throne room. "Prepared as always, Kenobi. Admirable, I admit, but there is no need for that."

Maul lounged on Satine's throne, one leg thrown over the arm of the tall chair. The space above the throne where her portrait had hung was empty, shallow slashes scoring the stained glass where the picture frame had been torn loose. At the foot of the dais where the throne sat were two figures crumpled on the floor. Cody's distinctive orange armor was immediately recognizable, his helmet lying beside him on the floor. Wren still had her helmet on, although her visor was broken and there were ominous dark spatters down her front, and she was not moving. Both were cuffed, hands bound behind their backs.

"General!" Cody shouted as they came in, struggling to a kneel. "You shouldn't have come, it's a trap, you need to leave!"

Obi-Wan glanced at Cody and then back at Maul. "It's alright Cody. We know it's a trap."

Bo-Katan growled, her blasters trained on Maul. She was tense, a spring ready to fire. "What did you do to her?" she spat, gesturing at Wren.

A high, mellifluous laugh came from the shadows beside the throne. A Death Watch commando emerged from her hiding place, casually holding her blasters.

"Kast," Bo-Katan hissed.

"A threat?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing Maul and the prisoners. 

"Yes. She--"

Maul chuckled again, breaking into their conversation. "Now, there's no need for any of that. Kast has promised to mind her manners."

Kast obviously had done no such thing, but she said, "Yes, Lord Maul," and stepped back into the gloom.

"Good," Maul said. "And as a show of peace, we will return your friends to you."

Maul waved a hand lazily at the prisoners, and their manacles unlocked with a click. Cody scrambled to his feet, limping slightly as he grabbed his helmet and picked Wren up, half-dragging her over to Bo-Katan and Obi-Wan. Bo immediately dropped to her knees, pulling off Wren's helmet. Wren's face was a bloody mess. Obi-Wan grimaced at the sight.

"Forgetting something?" Maul said, holding up Cody's com link. Cody raised a hand, and Maul tossed him the device. Then he reached for his belt and pulled out two Mandalorian dual blasters. "And these?"

Cody caught the blasters when Maul tossed them, too. He tried to hand them to Bo, but she shook her head. "She doesn't need them. Keep them for now."

Cody clipped the blasters to his belt.

Maul smiled sweetly. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Cody bristled. A dark bruise was rising on his cheek, his scar stark against it. "Yeah, not so bad," he scoffed.

Obi-Wan put a hand out and gave Cody a look. The commander studied the Jedi for a moment, then stooped to help Bo-Katan with Wren.

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan called to Maul. 

Maul laughed. Obi-Wan pushed down his imaptience. For someone who had been so eager to meet him, Maul sure was taking his sweet time. 

"We can discuss it once your friends have gone. Lady Wren doesn't have much time. You should hurry. Run along now," said Maul, standing and walking to the base of the dais. "You as well, Kast."

Kast slunk out of the shadows and slipped out the door with a coy tilt of her head at Bo-Katan. Bo and Cody exchanged a glance. 

"I'll be fine," Obi-Wan told them. "Go."

"I'll be back soon," Cody said, pulling Wren up off the floor with Bo-Katan's help.

"Good luck, Kenobi. Don't mess up again," Bo-Katan said. She and Cody began half-carrying, half dragging Wren away.

"I'll try my best," Obi-Wan murmured as the trio limped out of the throne room.

****

Maul cleared his throat. Kenobi faced him, readying his saber. Maul scowled. The man truly was insufferable. "Put your saber away, Kenobi. You won't be needing it. I only wish to speak with you."

Kenobi did not move. "Based on past experiences, Maul, I do not trust you."

To his surprise, Maul found a chuckle rising in his chest, alongside the increasing, burning sense of urgency. "Mm, yes, I suppose that is wise."

Kenobi smirked, apparently having recovered his confidence. "You seem to be alone here in Sundari. Have your sindicate leaders finally come to their senses and left you?"

"No." Maul put his hands behind his back. "Quite the opposite. I sent them away."

Kenobi blinked. "You sent them away? Why?"

Maul faced one of the broad windows looking out over the city. The skyline was riddled with the distant lights of the firefight. "There's change afoot, Kenobi. I intend to come out on top. And speaking of being alone, it appears your loyal foal, Skywalker. He has not come with you."

"What does Anakin have to do with this?"

Maul laughed again, this time with an edge of hysteria. He couldn't help it. It was so absurd. Was he the only person in the galaxy who could see it?

Was he insane?

Maul wheeled around to stare at Kenobi. "Have you not felt it? There is a change in the force. A disturbance. Something is happening, something big, something that will take you, and me, and Skywalker along with it, despite anything we might do alone to stop it."

Kenobi took an involuntary step backwards and Maul realized that he had almost been shouting. He swallowed, closed his eyes. Calm and collected. He couldn't let the anger, the pain, escape him. He had to bottle it up, savor it. He cleared his throat, gathering himself.

"I... cannot deny that there has been a disturbance as of late," Kenobi said carefully. "However, the Jedi council have been working with Republic intelligence to discover its source and--"

Maul smelled the lie before Kenobi even finished. "Jedi," he scoffed. "Your precious Jedi and your Republic have already fallen, and you just can't see it yet. There is no law, no order, expect that which will replace it. You must listen to me. Surely, if your so-called intelligence was as good as you claim, you would have heard of Sidious?"

Maul hated the way his voice cracked on the name, but he couldn't help it. Kenobi lowered his blade a fraction of an inch. "I have heard that name, yes," he said.

Maul smiled. "Then you heard it from one of your Jedi shadows. No Republic intel would carry even a whisper of it."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting nothing, merely stating facts. Sidious has infiltrated your Republic so thoroughly, I am surprised he is only making is move now. I believe he was waiting for his new apprentice to be ready. He always was a master strategist, and he has played the long game to perfection. Everything is coming together..."

"Who is this Sidious?" Kenobi demanded, brandishing his blade. "What is his real name?"

Maul shook his head. He would have to word his answer carefully. "I do not know. I am only... aquainted... with him through my background. He trained me for a time, similar to your master and padawan system. But he betrayed me. He never intended for me to take his place. I was a mere pawn, nothing more."

Kenobi frowned. "So you wish for revenge?"

Maul bit back a snarl. How was this man, the Negotiator, the master of deceit and trickery, so damn slow? "Yes, yes, revenge, but more as well. I have stakes in this game. If the galaxy were to fall under Sidious's control, I would be ruined."

"The galaxy? I thought--"

"Yes, the galaxy. He has played both sides from the start. The war was never the Republic against the Separatists, it was about Sidious manipulating the galaxy, molding it perfectly for the time when he would seize power." Mauk took a deep breath. "That time is now."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Maul snorted. "Consider the fact that I have not yet killed you proof enough. In fact, I orchestrated this whole affair to draw you and Skywalker here. To kill you. I had intended on wiping out your entire lineage, to deprive Sidious of his prized pupil and to get my revenge in one fell swoop. Obviously, that plan failed, so here we are. If you join me, we have a chance of defeating Sidious once and for all. Neither of us are powerful enough alone, but with a partnership... it would be difficult, but possible. But we would need to move quickly. Make your choice now."

Kenobi stared out the window, deep in thought. The room was silent but for the hum of his lit saber and the distant rumble of the firefights. "Sidious is very powerful in the force, then."

"Yes. As strong, or stronger even, than your dear Skywalker. Now chose."

"May I ask you one more question?"

"Anything, but you must make your choice or leave me to find another alternative, quickly now."

"You keep speaking of Anakin in connection with Sidious. What part has he to play in all of this?"

Maul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was the delicate part, the moment when everything could topple down. Skywalker and Kenobi were obviously close, as close as he and Savage had once been. And surely there would be jealousy there, when Kenobi learned Skywalker favored a different master. "Skywalker has long been groomed for his role as my master's new apprentice. Maybe even since he was a child. At any rate, Sidious must be close to turning him to the Dark Side if he only now is making his grab for power. Skywalker, I believe, was the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place."

Kenobi looked faint. "I don't believe it. I know Anakin. He wouldn't."

"But he already has."

****

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked deep into the sulferous yellow eyes of his nemesis, the monster who had hunted him across the stars for more than a decade. Maul's terror was palpable, and Obi-Wan sensed no lie. The truth was there, laid out before him.

Maul was right. He had been blind. The council, the Jedi, they had all been too wrapped up in the war. Probably just as Sidious had planned.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded. "I will help you. But only to save Anakin. Sidious will not be so powerful without Anakin by his side."

Maul smiled sadly. "You would be surprised. You knew my brother, Savage, fought him, even. You are aware of how powerful he was, but Sidious murdered him without a second thought. You might not be given the choice to decide who lives and who dies. We are not close, Kenobi, but I know something of you. When it comes down to it, you will chose your Republic over your padawan."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, trying not to consider what might lie in wait on the path Maul was talking about. He deactivated his saber. Distantly, he wondered if he was making a mistake. He knew Maul was telling what he thought was the truth, but he might not have the full picture. Obi-Wan would have to be careful in the coming days.

Obi-Wan extended his hand to Maul. "Allies, for now," he said.

Maul smiled and shook Obi-Wan's hand. His grip was uncomfortably tight, like he was trying to throttle Obi-Wan's fingers. "Allies. Now, let us go find your... friends. I will call off my troops, and we may be on our way. Do not attempt to contact the Jedi, they are too influenced by Sidious and his agents." 

Obi-Wan nodded and let go of Maul's hand. He was starting to walk towards when it hit him.

He fell to his knees and yelled in surprise. He was not in control, he was losing control. The force surged around him, and through his bond with Anakin, he heard things, terrible things which made no sense, things that made his head spin. He saw lightsabers, purple and blue, and a lightning storm. The words were loud, so loud he could barely think. He realized dimly he was seeing through Anakin's eyes, but what he saw he could not decipher. He only knew that Anakin was nearly panicking, and the force was rioting. 

Distantly, he felt Maul haul him to his feet, grunting under Obi-Wan's deadweight. "Get up Kenobi. Something has happening, we may need to run."

Obi-Wan shook his head. He felt like he was under water. A headache was building behind one eye, but he forced his feet to align properly, shrugging off Maul.

They made for the exit, but before they could reach the doors, they opened to reveal Cody standing in the hall with a squadron of troopers lined up behind him, weapons ready.

"Commander Cody," Obi-Wan said in relief, stepping unsteadily towards his commander. "We need to leave Mandalore. Maul has agreed to come peacefully, we must return to Coruscant immediately."

Cody shook his head. Obi-Wan's eyes drifted to Cody's blasters.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan could not see Cody's face through his tinted visor.

"Kenobi," Maul said in warning, his voice low.

"General Kenobi," said Cody in a clear, loud voice. "By the order of the Grand Army of the Republic, you are in direct violation of Order 66. Do not resist."

Obi-Wan barely had time to ignite his blade before the first blaster bolts flew.

****

Ahsoka clung to Boga's neck. She gasped, her fingers clutching desperately at the pommel of the varactyl's saddle. The world was ending, she was sure of it. She only just managed to cling to Boga until the giant lizard skidded to a halt, chirping worriedly to her rider.

"It's okay," Ahsoka whispered. She wasn't a commander anymore. She wasn't a warrior. She was a little girl hiding under a blanket from something passing by, something bad that would eat her up if she let it.

Anakin's voice rang in her head, clear as day, and the chancellor's, and Master Windu's. They had been screaming.

The sun was hot on Ahsoka's back as she bowed her head. She had quested ahead of the clones, determined to cover as much ground as she could. She was alone on a ledge.

Skyguy was in trouble, the biggest trouble of his life, maybe. Ahsoka fumbled for her com link.

"Rex, can you hear me? Rex, come in," she said. She was met with static.

Ahsoka lowered her wrist and looked around. She was alone. She glanced upwards to the landing platforms where the gunships and transports were. She thought to herself that there were an awful lot of men up there.

"Rex, come in," she said again into her com before catching sight of familiar armor and a face she would know anywhere.

Ahsoka waved. She knew Rex could see her. But Rex did not wave back. Instead, he pointed in her direction, a holopad in his hand. Ahsoka was struck by the thought that there might be a droid squadron just around the corner, and she couldn't see it yet. She took a saber from her belt and ignited it. 

"Let's get up there and see what's happening," Ahsoka said to Boga, gesturing to Rex. 

A rumble filled the air, growing louder. Ahsoka barely registered that it had been a cannon blast from a gunship before she found herself plummeting into the depths of the city in a cloud of rubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. Maul's a dramatic bitch ain't he.
> 
> also i'm so very sorry (but not really) >: )


End file.
